Family is Everything
by EHCFullestFangirl
Summary: Emma's third pregnancy couldn't be going better (besides the back pain). The whole family is gearing up for the new addition, but will all the family bonds still stay strong if the pregnancy takes a turn for the worst? Sequel to where is he, but not it's necessary to read the first story. **Disclaimer: heavy themes of grief in chapters 2-6** Captainswan and OutlawQueen
1. chapter 1

**Here is the newest story!! As it says in the summary, you do not need to _have_ read the previous story, _Where is He,_ to understand the main storyline of this one, but I would recommend it for minimal confusion. Here is a recap , though:**

 **1\. Killian and Emma are married, have a daughter named Charlotte (11) and are expecting another child soon**

 **2.Regina's first love, Daniel, has come back from the dead and married her, and together they have a son, Jason (11). To complicate things, Regina's most recent love, Robin, has recently come back, and interrupted her life, because she now has to decide between her two loves.**

 **3\. All of the main characters, (Emma, Killian, Snow, Charming, Zelena, Regina, Daniel, and Robin) and their children (Charlotte, Jason, Robyn, Zelena's daughter and Neal, the son of the Charmings) are all very close, and the kids have a cousin-like relationship, although Neal is technically Charlotte's uncle**

 **4\. Henry and Violet are newlyweds and have moved out of Storybrook.**

 **5\. The story is told from Charlotte's POV unless specified otherwise**

 **6\. Tiger Lily was searching for her sister, Pocahontas in the last story.**

 **That's all you need to know and I hope you enjoy the story...**

I sat comfortingly in a spa chair with someone giving me a foot massage and cucumbers over my eyes. _How nice._ Aunt Zelena had decided to take us out for a girls trip to ease all of the growing stress in the family. To start, my mother was now 7 and 1/2 months pregnant, and she was starting to really feel it. She is determined to work as the sheriff until the day the baby is born. And that's another thing-we found out that it is not just a bab-y, it's bab-ies. She's having twins.

My parents have decided not to find out the genders until they are born, because they didn't do that with me.

Since her belly is growing more than a normal pregnancy, her back is constantly killing her. It's hilarious to watch my dad fuss and be overly protective of everything. He claims that she just needs to rest before something goes wrong, but she's very stubborn about it, and doesn't like anyone worrying over her.

Although my family have all agreed not to make a HUGE deal out of this (On my mom's wishes of course), the whole town is celebrating. It is a big deal for one of the towns most beloved families to get pregnant , especially at my parent's age.

Both of my aunts agreed that coming to the spa wold be a good way for her to relax.

We also came to take stress off of Aunt Gina. Robin still hasn't left yet, despite Regina's many protests and pleas that she had 'moved on'. Though none of us would say it out loud, it was obvious that they were still in love with each other. I'm sure she still loves Daniel, but just not like she does Robin. Regina was caught between two things-doing what is right, and doing what she wants.

This was also taking a big toll on her son, Jason, who I haven't spoken to in about a month. When we invited him to do things with us, he was always 'busy', but he probably just wanted to be alone.

Unfortunately, my dad had taken off again to find Pocahontas for sure this time. The good news is, they have finally located her, and he should be home in the next few days. I missed Tiger Lily more than I thought I would. Over the past few months, she ended up staying with us in our guest rooms (one of which is now a nursery for two). We had become close friends, and it was kind of strange without her, but I'm really happy that she could finally be with her sister. Plus, she said she would visit all the time, once she got settled in Neverland.

The spa worker guided me from the chair over to the counter with my mom and Aunt Lena so she could finish my nails.

"How's you're spa day going, darling?" Aunt Lena asked

"Very nice" I replied

We just talked and talked until Robyn joined us, then Grandma, and finally Aunt Gina. After each of us sat under the dryer with our newly painted nails, we got ready to leave. I said goodbye to all the ladies in my family an hopped in the yellow bug. I had convinced my mom to take it since it's just the two of us.

"How are you Mom?" I asked as we buckled our seat belts

"I am just fine, I've been pregnant before, you know" I smiled because that was the exact 'mom response' I was expecting.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the station after I drop you off, I've got to finish up some paper work." She said

"Daddy wouldn't like that" I replied

"Well Daddy's not here"

As we pulled into the driveway and went inside, we realized she was wrong. He was right there!

"Daddy!" I said and jumped into a hug.

"Killian"

"Hi love"

He let go of me and went to hug my mom. This was a very awkward position because they had my mom's pregnant belly in between them.

"Wow, you've grown a mountain since I last saw you!"

"Daddy" I said scornfully

"In a good way, love, our children are growing." They both smiled at each other and my dad gave her a peck in the cheek before stepping back into the living room.

"Sit down Emma" He said.

"Well actually, I am gonna go to the station for a bit to finish up some work." She smiled guiltily. "There's no point in telling me no, I am still gonna go."

She saw the worried look on his face and touched his shoulder.

"I am just filing paper work, I will be okay. And once I get back, we can sit down and you can tell us all about your adventures." The next part of that sentence I pretended not to hear because it made me throw up in my mouth and ended in a raised eyebrow from my dad and giggles from my mom. She kissed him and waved goodbye to me and walked out the door.

My dad turned to me. "How about we have some fun, go down to the ocean, just us." "That sounds amazing!" I replied. After my dad packed some snacks, and I changed into a swimsuit under my clothes, we headed off.

The beach was about 4 blocks from our house so we decided to walk. We talked about serious stuff, like how our lives were going to change when the babies were born, and goofy stuff like new video games I wanted to teach him.

He also told me about Pocahontas, who they had found, half dead, sleep deprived, lost at sea in the middle of the ocean. Tiger Lily was so overjoyed, which made me happy.

We got to the beach and my dad put out a blanket. I threw off my shorts and shoes and ran to the water. In Maine, the water was mostly cold, so no one swam, but I grew up in this water so I am used to it.

I turned to yell for my dad to join me, but something on his face looked wrong. I ran up to the shore.

"Daddy, what's wrong?What is it?"

He looked very concerned as he put down the phone.

"Charlotte, it's mom. Something happened.

 **Thank you for reading!!! I know the first part was pretty long, sorry, but I had to summarize. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and you continue to read. I am not exactly sure my updating schedule but it will DEFINITELY be up no later that next Tuesday (probably sooner since it's already written). Sorry to end on such a cliffhanger!! Please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you struggle with themes of pain or injury please do not read**

 **Before I start, I am just letting you know that no matter how much Grey's Anatomy I watch, I am NOT a doctor. All of the medical terms in this chapter are straight from the internet**

We left immediately. Our blanket was still there and I threw back on my shorts and t shirt while we were riding. We were probably over the speed limit the whole time.

"Dad, calm down. It's going to be okay."

He didn't respond.

It turns out that not everything was okay, not by a long shot. We got there to see that there was one ambulance and two more police cars in the middle of the road. My mom's yellow bug was parked about 20 ft away, unharmed. Off the side of the road, there was brush and trees, but it seemed to be crushed, as if something had fallen on it. There were spots of blood on the ground, too, which made my heart sink.

My dad quickly parked the car behind the bug, and we quickly hopped out.

He ran over to the ambulance.

"Killian!" I heard my mom scream. But this was not a scream of happiness. It sounded like terrible pain. He ran over to her, and I came too. She was on a stretcher, and looked horrible.

Her usually perfect ponytail was falling out, and dirty pieces of her blonde hair fell towards her face. She had several scratches all over her arms, and a huge gash on her for head that the doctors had tried to patch up with a bandage, but she'd already bled through it. Worst of all, she had blood coating her pants in between her legs-something must be wrong with the babies.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here. Don't worry." He gently kissed the top of her head and intertwined his fingers in hers.

Suddenly, her body went rigid, and she yelled in pain. She was sobbing tears down her grimy face. My dad was just trying to soothe her. The doctor came over to us. "Mr. Jones, I need to speak to you." My dad kissed kissed mom's hand. "i'll be right back, darling." He let go of her fingers and she grabbed family to the side of the structure. The doctor led us to the other side of the ambulance. "Your wife took a tumble. She fell and somehow managed to cause trauma to her abdomen, which unfortunately caused what we think is most likely placental abruption. This is when the placenta, the membrane surrounding the babies, has been damaged, and could cause loss of oxygen to the babies if we don't get them out of there soon. Also, she is losing lots of blood, which is life threatening. We need to get going ASAP."

Only one word and stuck with me – life-threatening. She could die. My mother could die.

"Oh my God." My dad said. After a pause he said again, "well let's get going then! Do you want her to die or not?" I put my arm on his hand. "Stay calm. You yelling at the doctor won't make anything better."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I know". We heard my mom scream again.

"We have to get to the hospital. "The doctor said. My dad rushed over to be with her. They lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. I tried to climb up after them, but my dad stopped me. "I'm sorry Lottie. But this is too much. I've called Regina, and she and Jason are coming to pick you up. We'll meet you at the hospital. I love you." I didn't even get a chance to say anything before you shut the door and they drove off. I couldn't help but think that I may never get to say goodbye to my mom.

After about 10 minutes, I saw aunt Gina's car pull up, And she got out and rushed over to me. I practically collapsed in her arms and sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. It's going to be OK. "

She led me gently over to the car, and I climbed in the backseat. Thankfully, Jason was sitting in the passenger. I honestly didn't want to talk.

 **Killian's POV**

My potor swan. Just looking at her made me want to cry. She was covered in a mix of blood, dirt, and tears. She wasn't completely conscious, the only things she seemed to recognize were me and her pain. Every few minutes, another contraction hit, and she just moaned and cried and held my hand until it was over.

I wish I could trade places with her. I would take all of her pain in an instant if I could. Blood was pooling up underneath her. I was so worried about our two unborn children. It was about 1 and a half months before her due date, they couldn't be ready to come out yet.

She suddenly squeezed my hand and sobbed. I rubbed my finger over her hand. "I'm here love, I'm right here. It's all right. You're okay"

The ride seemed to last forever, but in about 30 minutes we arrived.

"Sir, we are going to need to take your wife to a room. There will be too many people, so we ask that you stay in the waiting room until she is prepped for surgery. We'll let you know." A doctor said as they tried to wheel her off.

I grabbed on. "No. I'm not leaving her. She needs me." I placed my hand protectively on her leg.

"Sir, I am very sorry, but-"

"I don't think you heard me, I am not leaving."

It was about to get ugly when a voice interrupted us.

"Killian, it's alright. I am in good hands. I'm gonna be okay."

It was Emma. She sounded hoarse, and was gritting her teeth in pain, but she was conscious. I turned my head towards her and smiled, holding back my tears.

"Swan, I love you and our children so, so much."

She smiled a weak smile. "I know. I love you t-" She was cut off by a contraction that caused a scream of pain. More blood pooled up under her.

The doctors frantically got the stretcher down. "We have to get the babies out or all three of them will die." One of them yelled.

I watched and stood there, helpless, as they wheeled my wife inside. Without me.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Don't hate me for this chapter or the next one!! :(**

 **Again, I am not a doctor, so I am sorry if not all the info in the story is perfect. If you have suggestions, please, please, please comment and review!! Just a few words goes a long way !! Tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start just wanted to say that I'm sooo sorry for the typos in the last chapter! I used voice typing (which is pretty unreliable without checking over it) and didn't have time to edit! I just looked back over it and I lost count of all the typos. :(**

Aunt Gina parked the car and we walked inside nervously. We walked a good distance, and got lost a few times. This wasn't our small and easy to navigate Storeybrook hospital. We were at the nearest big hospital in Maine. We finally found the right entrance and walked in. My dad was sitting in a chair, his back to us. He seemed to be on the phone. I quietly walked over and sat beside him. He finished his conversation and turned to me.

"Lottie" he said. I leaned into him and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"She's going to be OK daddy. She's a fighter." He nodded.

"That's where you get it from." I laughed. _So true._

Aunt Gina came around the corner. "I'm so sorry, hook." She said and placed a hand on his arm.

LThank you, Regina."

"If you need me to stay, I am happy to."

I caught Jason about to whine and gave him a death stare.

"Actually that would be great – just until David and snow get here. I just talked to them and they'll be here in about an hour. The only reason I need you to stay is because I am supposed to go back once she is prepped for surgery, and I want someone to stay with Charlotte. "

Regina smiled and said. "Of course. Anything I can do to help." Jason grudgingly sat down next to her. I could not believe him. My mom just got in a major accident, and he was complaining about staying in the lobby for an hour? I tried not to be too rude. I knew he was going through a tough time right now, but still! After about an hour, grandma and grandpa got here. They have both me and dad big hugs. Regina decided to stay longer, she wanted to be there for all of us.

Soon, the doctor came out and we all stood up nervously.

"Calm down everyone – nothing has happened . I just came out to let you all know that she is ready for the OR, and we will begin delivery soon. She's pretty stable at the moment, so if any of you want to go see here, now is the time. Jason didn't want to go, and David offered to stay with him. The rest is quickly followed Dr. Taub back to the room. I walked through the door nervously. My mom was in a blue hospital gown, and she looked exhausted. She had at least five machines hooked up to her. I got on her head had stopped bleeding, but she still had several bloody towels under her. She lifted her head slightly but the noise of the door.

"Killian" she muttered.

"Yes, it's me love."he said and walked toward her. She leaned over and gently kissed her hand. She leaned into him. Grandma walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Hi sweetie"

She smiled a little.

"Hi mom". Grandma rubbed her hand gently. "It's going to be OK honey."

Next, Regina came around. "You can do this Emma. You are strong."

Finally I approached her.

"Hi mama "she tried to set up, but grimaced in pain. "No, don't get up mom."I said and walked over to her.

After a pause, she said "I love you Charlotte". " I love you too, mom." I replied.

Suddenly the doctors came back in and told us it was time to leave. I got one last glance of my mom before they rushed her down the hallway and into the elevator, followed by my dad. Grandma guided me back to the waiting room, where the only choice I had was to sit and hope.

 **Killian's POV**

"Alright Emma, almost to baby number one." The surgeon announced from the other side of the barrier. I looked down at her face to see that it was blanked with fear.

"I'm scared Killian. What if something's wrong?"

I gripped her hand tighter and planted a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Then we will worry about that when the time comes. Just relax." I soothed, trying not to show the worry that I felt on my face.

"Okay! Baby number one is a healthy baby girl!"

We heard a small cry and saw another surgeon make his way over to one of the small incubators waiting for her.

"We are just gonna take her up to the NICU for observation."

I looked down at Emma to see a big wave of relief cross over her face, followed by a big smile. This made me smile as well, and I bent down to give her a peck on the lips.

"OK, timer for baby number two." After a few more seconds, he looked up. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" He handed off the baby to another doctor who quickly rushed him to a table nearby. I looked down at Emma. We both seemed to have thought The same thing.

"Why isn't he crying?" She asked frantically. There was no response. Then, all the doctors at the table grimly looked up. One of them spoke.

"I'm so sorry. His brain was deprived of oxygen for too long. There was no chance."

For a second, my world stopped. I was unable to hear all of the doctors rushing around, or the beepers monitoring my wife's heartbeat, and my whole body went numb. All I could feel was shock. Disbelief. Grief. My son had just died. Then, all of the sudden, the world hit play again, and I was back in the OR. I looked down at my wife.

"No. No no no.." She tried to sit up, which made all of the doctors rush over and hold her down.

"Mrs Jones, I know this is hard, but you cannot get up. Your own life depends on it." She laid back down and stared disbelievingly into space. Silent tears fell down her face. I felt myself get teary eyed looking at her. I reached down to grab her hand again, and for the first time I can remember, she pulled away.

 **Don't hate me!!! (Jk I kinda hated myself too when I wrote this). I know it's sad right now, but stick around!! I promise it gets better!! Also, I have finally decided on a posting schedule. Since I'm still in the process of actually writing this story, my uploads won't be as frequent as the last story. From here on out, I will try my best to post every Wednesday and Saturday.** **Please please please review and comment!! Tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella and**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on pins and needles as I waited with the rest of my family. Aunt Lena and Robyn had arrived, and Grandpa had gone home and brought back Neal. We were all extremely tired, it was a little after midnight. I was so glad for support of my family. I think this really showed close we are.

Soon, The doctor came out. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My grandmother put her arm around me as a doctor sat down across from us.

"Hello everyone, I am Dr. Taub. I've been with Emma since the beginning of her pregnancy. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news first. One of the twins unfortunately didn't make it."

Oh my God. This couldn't be Real. My face fell and I leaned into my grandmas arm. She had started crying, and both of my aunts are covering their mouth's in shock.

"But here's the good news, the other baby did make it – a little girl. She's very small because she's one month early, but she has good chances. Also, Emma is doing well. She is still heavily bleeding, but she has survived the hardest part."

I couldn't help but smile. I had a baby sister! I was so glad my mom is OK. I'm sure she was affected by the loss, but at least she's alive.

"Can I go see them? "I asked before he had a chance to get up. He paused and then said hesitantly, "Yes, but only two of you. I don't want to overwhelm her."

I saw my grandma whisper something to aunt Gina.

"Are you sure, snow?"

She nodded.

"OK, well then Charlotte and I will go back." Dr. Taub nodded and motioned for us to follow him. I didn't talk to Aunt Gina as we walked – the anticipation was too high.

Finally, we made it back, and walked in. My dad was sitting in a chair right next to the bed with one hand touching my mom, who is in the bed with her back towards me. The sheets underneath her still looked bloody, and she had several IVs coming from her arm. I knocked softly on the door as I walked in.

"Daddy?" I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi darling."

Aunt Gina followed me in.

"Hook" she said sympathetically.

"Ssshhh."my dad replied, putting a finger to his lips and pointing to my mom.

"Oh, sorry" she responded in a whisper.

"She only just fell asleep, she's exhausted." Aunt Gina walked over.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. I really am."

He solemnly looked up again.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. None of that should've happened."

He was silent and then spoke up again. "Except for our little girl." He smiled. "She's beautiful. Looks exactly like her mother already." He looked warmly at mom.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"Well, I think she's in the NICU now – whatever that is. She was a little too small at birth, but they may have moved her to the regular nursery now. They said it'll be a few days before she gets to go home, she needs to grow a little more."

I looked at aunt Gina.

"Will you come with me to go see her?" "Sure, Lottie. Will be right back"

I turned and fast walked to the elevator, and down the hallway. I finally reached the nursery and Aunt Gina was right behind me. I walked up to the class and looked in.

Right away she caught my eye. I hadn't even seen the name, and I knew it was my little sister. She was the only baby not asleep – her eyes were wide open. My dad was right, she was in the regular nursery now, and looked exactly like mom. Her eyes were bluish gray, like all newborns, but she had really bright bright blonde hair. Her mouth is smaller, but she had my moms full lips. Her nose was the only feature that resembled my dad. It was a small button nose is perfectly centered on her sweet little face.

I looked over at aunt Gina, who was tearing up. I actually couldn't believe that was my little sister. I also couldn't believe that there wasn't another Swan-Jones baby lying next to her. I wonder what he would've looked like? Exactly like her I guess.

I could have stayed there for hours, but aunt Gina finally guided me back upstairs. We walked back into the room and my mom was sitting up, just staring into space.

My dad was still in the chair next to her, silently reading a book and rubbing her hand. He looked up and saw me.

"Emma, look who's here." He said to my mom. She startled and jerked her head towards me.

"Hi Charlotte" she said.

"Mom!" I ran over to hug her, careful not to hurt her.

"We just went to see the baby." Aunt Gina spoke up.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Emma. She looks just like you."

My mom barely smiled. "I haven't got to see her yet."

My dad got up and gave her a kiss on the head and then motion for us to follow him into the hallway.

"You both know that we've lost our son today." At this statement my heart broke. His eyes begin to water. I reached out and hugged him and he finally gave a small sob. I could feel a few tears wet my shirt as he hugged me. I saw aunt Gina grab his hand and put her other one on top of it. After about another minute, he finally pulled away and started talking shakily again. "Obviously, we are both affected by this, but Emma isn't doing so well. She hasn't even seen the baby yet because she is in such a state of grief and shock. It's almost like she's in another world. She's here, but she's not really here."

I looked through the small window in the door. Mom was just staring out the window, into the dark.

"We just have to take it easy on her", he concluded as Aunt Gina spoke up.

"How about I leave Charlotte here with you two, and in a few minutes everyone can come see you, one at a time. I smiled.

"That sounds good. Thank you so much Regina." Daddy said.

"Of course" she gave both of her hands and squeeze and turned to go back down the hallway.

 **Thanks for reading!! That was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry. I know I said that I was gonna be posting on Wednesday and Saturday, but I am going out of town for the weekend without wifi or cellular so I had to post early. I'm thinking of maybe writing some fanfics for greys anatomy, what do you all think?? If you have ANY prompts/ideas (on any of the shows listed in my bio) don't hesitate to send me them via PM, Twitter (@EllaHill_Crouch) or comment on this fic. Stay tuned!!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back into the room by myself. My dad had left again to go see the baby. I had offered to go with him, but he thought that maybe I should stay with mom. I'm cautiously walked over to her bedside. I don't think she saw me – she seemed to be in some sort of trance. I reached my hand down and gently placed it on hers. She flinched.

"goodness, Charlotte, you scared me."

"Sorry, mom." I paused.

"How are you?"

She looked me in the eye for the first time. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

"Are you kidding me Charlotte. Really? I'm not OK. My baby just died."as she continued to talk, her voice got louder and she was shouting."Something terrible happened, and one of my babies is alive, and the other is dead, but both should still be inside growing healthy. So no, I am not good." She crossed her arms and looked away.

I was taken aback and felt hurt by her sudden anger. I turned to walk out of the room but I heard her sigh, and I turn to see her with her head in her hands.

"Lottie, I'm so sorry." I turned back around to see tears streaming down her face.

"I never should've gotten angry at you, I just…" She started to get choked up.

"I just…" I walked over and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder.

"I just wish my baby boy was here too." She finally managed.

"I know mama, I know." After a few seconds, I back out of our hug.

"I know what you need to do." She looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"What?"

"You need to go see your baby girl. She's right downstairs, we can go in the wheelchair. She's perfect and beautiful, and she needs you right now. It's horrible that he is gone, but he is. The best thing you can do for him now is to be with her sister." She nodded, not needing an explanation of who 'he' was.

After a few minutes, the nurses got her in a wheelchair and cleared her to go down to the and NICU. We rode quietly in the elevator with some other families. Finally we got off and we're about to turn the corner to see all the babies. My mom let out a deep breath.

"You can do this mom." I said.

"I know." I pushed her around the corner and we saw my dad standing there.

He looked up with a shocked look on his face. He smiled at my mom, but then looked at me with a concerned 'what are you doing?' look. I nodded, assuring him in response.

He looked back down.

"Emma, love, are you feeling better? Do you want to see her?"

She nodded hard.

"OK."

I wheeled her up next to the window and she leaned in. My dad pointed to her. My mom smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's beautiful. So beautiful."

After a few seconds of all three of us staring at the baby, a nurse came out.

"Is she yours?" She asked, pointing to my sister.

"Yes, she's ours. Is something wrong?", My dad said.

"Oh no, no. We are just moving her to the regular nursery in a few minutes. I just thought you might want to know. We've been closely monitoring her stats since she was born, and Dr. Montgomery thinks she's healthy enough to go out of the NICU. That means you will be able to hold her soon."

My mom smiled and hugged dad. He kissed her and smiled too.

"She's OK, Killian. She's really OK."

"Aye, Love," he said and kissed her head. "She's perfect."

We went back upstairs to our room before the rest of our family came back. Just a few minutes after we sat back down, grandma, grandpa, and Aunt Zelena came back. Right away, grandma wrapped my mom in a big hug and gently rocked her side to side.

"I love you, Emma."

My mom wiped her cheeks of her tears.

"I love you too, mom."

My grandpa joined the hug, and put his hand on the back of mom's head.

I felt aunt Lena put her arm around my waist and my dad move closer to me. Even through all this drama we had just been through the past day, I knew, looking at all of my family, that we were going to be OK.

 **Thanks for reading!! I know this was another filler chapter, but next chapter you will know the baby's name!! Please review this story, I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch. Next Ch will be up Saturday!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	6. Chapter six (08-05 09:16:02)

It was around 8 AM when I finally got some rest. The baby had been born at 11:40 PM, so it had been a little over eight hours. Dad decided to stay at the hospital with mom and I was just going to go home with grandma and grandpa and sleep there.

As I rode in the car with my grandparents and Neal, last nights events hit me in full force. My baby brother _died_. My mother _almost died_. I know have a little sister, who as of about 10 minutes ago, was unnamed. My family had suffered a huge trauma and I felt my eyes begin to get teary and my throat get choked up.

 _Hold it in, Charlotte. Don't you dare cry now_. I realized I hadn't cried this whole time because I was being strong. My mom and dad could barely stop sobbing. I had to be strong for them.

As we pulled up to the house I immediately got out and fast walked up the sidewalk.

"Charlotte, you OK?" My grandpa shouted. "Yeah, I just have to pee."I lied. Silent tears where are already streaming down my face as I ran up the stairs and closed the bathroom door. Soon as I sat down I sobbed. Not loud – quiet sobbing, so no one could hear me. I stayed in there for about five minutes until I felt better, and then I went downstairs and got into bed. I promised myself that I would not cry about this ever again.

 **Killian's POV**

I entered our room to see my wife sitting there, thinking. I had just gone down to the cafeteria and gotten us some sandwiches. "Hey, love" I said "what are you thinking about?"

She paused and then turned to look at me "we need names… For both of them."at this she began to cry. I quickly put on the tray and came to her. I sat down on the bed and put my arms around her. As hard as it was, I had to be here for her. She needed me. I stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek. After a minute, her tears stopped and she was just sniffling. I was taking my arms away but she held onto me tighter.

"Don't let go, Killian."

I kissed her forehead and held her tight again. I laid down with my arms around her. I felt or take a deep breath and relax her muscles as I gently stroked her back. She spoke up again. "Don't ever let me go."

 **Five hours later**

After he woke up, nurses came to update us on Emma's condition.

"Well, Mrs. Jones. You seem to be doing pretty well. The bleeding from your ruptured placenta has stopped, but that nasty gash on your four head is going to need some stitches. We'll keep you here one more night to monitor you and your daughter. Congratulations, by the way. Have you come up with a name?"

We looked at each other and then back at the nurse.

"Still deciding" I said.

"Well, no rush." She replied and then left the room.

"Killian we have to do that."

"Well, we've only seen her once. We have to get a name that really suits her."

As if someone had heard me speaking, we heard a small knock on the door and then another nurse entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" She said, wheeling in a small cart with our baby.

"You can hold her now." The nurse smiled.

"I'll leave you alone and be back in a few hours." She shut the door behind her.

I slowly approached my daughter and gently lifted her out of the cart. Supporting her small head, I carefully walked over to my wife and placed her gently in her arms.

"Hi baby girl." She said softly. I kissed her fore head.

"She's so beautiful Killian."

we sat there smiling for about three more minutes, in awe of our beautiful child. Suddenly my wife gasped and looked up at me.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just think I have the perfect name."

 **Charlotte's POV**

I woke up at 3 o'clock in the afternoon to the sound of footsteps and talking in the hallway. "So should we wake her up?" Said a voice I assumed was my grandma's.

"No, let her sleep." Said who sounded like Neal."

"She would want to hear about this though." At this I jumped up and open the door to find both my grandparents and Neal.

"OK I'm up. what I want to hear about? Is everything OK?"

"Yes, everything is great. Your parents are picked a name for the baby!"

I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and put on my shoes. Grandma offered me a sandwich in the car but I said no – I just wanted to hurry. We got into the hospital to find both my aunts were already there too. As the six of us entered the room, we saw my dad holding the baby and my mom signing some papers. They looked up and smiled. "Lottie, come here." My mom said as she saw me. I went over to her, and she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"Well we finally decided on a name" she said. Dad held the baby so she was facing us. "Everyone, meet Layla."

 **There ya have it!! Layla! I really just loved this name and it really fits the personality and description I have written and envision to write for her. I hope you guys like it too! The little boy's (RIP) name will be revealed next chapter. Pleeeease review this story. By the way, I just got a tumblr for Grey's and OUAT so go check it out here -** https//blog/ehcrouch

 **. Future fics for that account are in the making. Also tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch. Next chapter up Tuesday!!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	7. Chapter 7

Layla.

We all cheered, and even the nurses on our floor smiled. Everyone knew- Layla was perfect. Perfect name, perfect baby, perfect family.

If she hadn't survived this experience, I honestly don't think my mom would have, either.

Suddenly, she spoke up again.

"And Although he's not here with us now..." At this, she paused and got choked up. My dad grabbed her hand and squeezed it. This seemed to re-encourage her because she continued talking.

"We have decided that he deserves a name...Finley."

I looked over at my aunts, who both had tears in their eyes. My grandparents hugged. My mom leaned in to my dad and he kissed her head.

To bring us out of this sad moment, I turned to my dad and asked, "Can I hold her?"

He turned to my mom, who nodded.

"Of course."

He handed her slowly to me and I supported her head and held her tight.

I smiled down at her round face.

"What do you think, Lottie?" My dad asked.

"She's amazing."I said.

I saw my mom wipe a tear from her cheek. I could have held her for hours, but Aunt Zelena spoke up.

"Emma, Killian, do you mind if I hold her?"

"Sure, Zelena, of course." My mom said.

I walked over and handed my sister into the arms of Aunt Lena.

"Hi there, sweet girl, hi. I'm your Auntie Zelena." Layla made a little squeaking sound, which made us all laugh.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

Next Aunt Gina held Layla.

"Hi baby, I'm your aunt Gina."

Layla wrapped her little finger around Aunt Gina's finger.

"Aww I love you too." She said in response.

Next, Grandpa held her, but he could barely keep it together. That made Grandma cry, which made Mom cry, which she blamed on her horomones.

Layla finally made her way back to my mom. The rest of my family went to the cafeteria and left us to get ready to take Layla home. I packed up my mom's things in a suitcase, while my dad finished signing discharge papers and my mom got Layla situated in a little pink onesie and in the carrier. Before long , the bed was made, everything was packed, and Layla was sleeping soundly in her carrier. As we walked out, I saw both my parents look back, and I knew exactly what they were thinking- this was the room where the worst and best day of their life happened. They were supposed to be walking out of here with two babies, and instead they only have one.

 **All done! Just wanted to say that EVERY name of an OC in this story has a special meaning behind it that I chose for a reason!! Sorry for the short chapter, but Thanks for reading!!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	8. Chapter 8

As we drove home with Layla for the first time, my dad drove, I sat in the passenger, and mom rode in the back with Layla, who slept soundly the whole ride.

She was only about four days old, but she was already proving to be an amazing baby. She rarely cried, and was always looking around. Everyone loved her- my family, me, my parents, and even hospital nurses who stopped by just to hold her. She was pretty famous around there now.

We pulled into The driveway to find out that nothing had changed. It was like life has just been put on hold, except for us. We just suffered probably the biggest tragedy in our lives, yet everything was still the same for everyone else. The world will go on, I guess.

My mom took Layla out of the car, and walked into the house, followed by my dad, who is carrying all the bags. As I walked through the front door, it hit me that just a few days ago, we were standing here, celebrating my dad's homecoming. We had no idea of what was coming for us.

We all walked upstairs and around the corner into the nursery, which wasn't completely finished. We had a rocking chair and a changing table and all the necessities, but baby clothes and accessories were still scattered and boxes. We were expecting to have another month to prepare. The saddest part of all this was the two cribs, next to each other, for two babies.

As my mom walked into the room, her face fell. Originally, she had had a really tough time with the loss of Finley. My whole family was grieving, but she was in a bad state. She had become a lot better and happier since bonding with Layla, but the site of two cribs really seemed to bother. Her lip trembled as she stood there, Layla's carrier hanging loosely at her side.

I cautiously approached her and said, "mom. It's OK. You're OK. We have Layla...Look at her."

We both looked down at Layla sleeping in the carrier. At this, my mom's face finally broke into tears. She dropped the carrier on the floor, and quickly rushed out of the nursery and down the hall.

As the carrier fell, Layla startled and began to cry. I put on the bags that I was holding and bent down next to her. "Shhhh, baby. It's okay. Shhh."

I tried to calm her. I gently rubbed my thumb cross her little arm. Her crying was just slowing down as my dad walked into the room, caring bottles and diapers.

"I was thinking for dinner we could –" he stopped as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh my…" He dropped the bags and rushed over.

"Charlotte! What happened?"

"Mom saw the two cribs and freaked out. She didn't mean to, but she kind of dropped Layla's carrier pretty rough. She's in she's in your room now. You should check on her."

He gave Layla a small kiss on the cheek and rushed off down the hall to my mom.

 **Killian's POV**

I heard Emma before I reached our room. As I entered, I found her on the edge of the bed, sobbing. I know how independent and stubborn she could be, even towards me, so I waited to go in. Maybe she could resolve this on her own.

Soon, her breathing became rapid and shallow, and she put her hand to her chest as if she couldn't breathe. She got a panicked look on her face. This is when I rushed in and took her in my arms.

"Hey hey hey. You're okay. It's okay love, I'm right here. You're okay."

She leaned in and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I Gently stroked her hair and swayed back-and-forth slightly.

Soon, her sobs became sniffles and she slowly lifted her head up so that we were eye level.

"Emma, what happened? Why were you so upset? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think I can help."

She still wasn't making eye contact with me, but she took a deep breath. Now she looked me in the eye.

"I was looking for a dog."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When I got out of the car that day, it was because I had seen a missing dog poster. I thought I saw the dog run across the street, so I got out and try to find it. As I was coming down the hill, I tripped on a root and fell and now…"

She trailed off and a few more tears fell from her eyes. She looked down. I cupped her soft cheek in my hand and lifted her chin up so she was again looking me in the eyes.

"Emma, none of this is your fault."

She looked give me a moment before replying.

"I, I know. It's just that everything is a lot easier if there someone to blame – even if it is yourself. This is just so hard for me. Seeing those two cribs just reopened my emotions.

"She paused and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Growing up, I was used to happening to me all the time. Up until I met you, my emotional walls were up, 24/7. The past 11 years, being married to you, having Charlotte, have been the most amazing and positive years of my life, and I didn't need my walls. So now, for the first time in 11 years, something bad has happened, and I need my walls again, but they aren't there. That is why this is so emotional for me. We should have two new babies right now and instead we only have one."

She let out a deep breath and I kissed her cheek. I was proud of her for opening up so much like this.

Then I spoke up. "I am upset, too. Something horrible has happened to us. But you do not have to be having a hard time alone. I'm your husband. I'm always, always here. Half of your pain should always be mine."

She smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you so, so much. And I love our two perfect daughters with all my heart" I said.

She kissed me again before standing up and making her way back to the nursery determinedly.

 **Yay!! Happy times. Okay, so I noticed that we hadn't been getting a lot of actual Captainswan action lately, so I added in this fluffy little bit!! The next couple of chapters will be more OutlawQueen-centric and told from Jason's POV, Btw. Also, school starts again for me next week, and I am also a rower (yes like in a boat) and that starts too so I'm gonna be BUSY. I've decided to take a break week, but I'll be back at again on Tuesday the 22nd. We're nearing the season 7 premiere!! Who's planning on watching... (I totally am even though I'll miss all the old characters) Tell me in a review! Also please tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Month Later...**

 **Jason's POV**

I opened my eyes for what felt like the millionth time to yelling.

"Regina, I can't do this anymore!" My dad yelled.

"Do what? You always say, 'oh this is so hard for me.' What is hard? I told you 100 times, I am not having an affair with Robin! You are my husband. I love you and Jason."

The yelling stopped for a second as my dad thought this over.

"I want to believe you Regina, but I don't. That story is garbage. Enjoy your life with another man."

I heard footsteps recede down the hallway and the stairs.

"Daniel!" My mom shrieked desperately. "please…" She said more softly, ending in a sob.

I threw off the covers and ran down the hallway to the master bedroom. The dresser drawers were open and empty. There were hangers scattered messily on the floor. My dad's suitcase wasn't in the closet.

"Mom?" I asked, entering the room.

She was standing next to the bed with her arms around herself. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed silently. I quickly approached her and put my arms around her. I was a few inches taller than her these days, so her head rested on my shoulder.

What should I say?

'He'll come back?'- As much as I wanted to believe that, I really didn't know. The man didn't even have enough decency to say goodbye to me – his only son.

'We don't need him?'- Wouldn't that just make her even more upset?

I decided on saying nothing. I felt like someone to hug was comforting enough. After about two minutes, I let go slowly and Looked her in the eye.

"Let's go downstairs. We can have some breakfast."

She nodded as she put on a sweater over her shirt.

"Should I call Mary Margaret? Or Emma?" She sniffed.

"No, Emma is too busy with the baby. Call Mary Margaret." She confirmed.

She walked down the stairs and I grabbed my phone. After three rings, Mary Margaret picked up.

"Jason?"

"Hey, yeah"

"What's up, is everything OK?"

"Actually, no. My dad left this morning."

"Woah. Like, left _left?"_

Well, I think so."

"Oh my gosh! What can I do?"

"Well, my mom really needs to talk to someone, and, well I don't think I'm the best person…"

"Of course, yeah. Be there in 10."

She hung up the phone and a wave of sadness hit me.

My dad left us this morning. I let out a deep breath. I had to stay strong. I knew about my mom's troubled past, and I knew she was sensitive to things like this. Right now, I was one of the only people she can count on.

After I made my mom a cup of coffee and a bagel (which she barely touched), I heard the doorbell.

I opened the door to find a nervous looking Mary Margaret in sweatpants and a coat. "Thanks for coming."

 **That's all for this chapter! I know it's been two weeks since I posted, but that break was really needed. I've now written the rest of the story (which has a total of 12 chapters) and I will be posting again regularly (Tuesday and Saturday) . Sorry for the short chapter!! Please leave reviews and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	10. Chapter 10

As Mary Margret sat down in the living room , I made her a cup of coffee. After that, I thought that I should probably leave the two of them alone, so I went upstairs to my room.

Not feeling like watching TV, or playing a video game like I usually like to do, I just layed on my bed, staring at he ceiling.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I rolled over and grabbed it.

A message from Charlotte-

'I'm at the docks. Wanna talk?'

I couldn't believe she was initiating this. The past few weeks I hadn't heard a peep from her and I felt terrible. The night of Aunt Emma's accident, my parents had just had a HUGE fight, so I was pretty bummed out. Then we had to go to the hospital, and she almost died, and only one of the babies survived, and the mood I was in made me a complete jerk.

I had wanted to apologize before this, but my mom said to just let her spend some time with her family. I was so glad she's finally reaching out again.

"Sure, be there soon." I responded.

I grabbed my coat and a hat from my closet and hurried downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Charlotte."

"OK," she said, closing her eyes. Usually, she would be more protective and curious, but I think she had bigger things to think about right now.

I grabbed my bike and rode the 10 minutes to the dock in the crisp air. When I got there, I left my bike leaning against a tree and headed up the stairs. Charlotte was on the very end of the dock, her bare feet hanging into the water. I don't know how she does it – the water is freezing. Everyone says she inherited her dad's love of the sea, I guess it was true. "Hey" I said, sitting down crisscross applesauce next to her.

"Hi. Thanks for coming"

"Sure."

We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither of us talking. I finally broke the silence.

"My dad left this morning," I said, looking down at the blue water.

She turned to look at me in disbelief.

"What!? Like for real!?" I nodded.

"I think so."

"Oh Jason! I'm so sorry! How was your mom?"

"She's OK. Pretty devastated, but Mary Margaret is with her at the house right now."

Again, we sat there in silence, and again, I broke it.

"How are you? You look tired."

She gave me a playful glare and then chuckled.

"That's because a newborn infant sleeps 20 feet away for me. Correction – stays up crying all night. Not 'sleeps'."

I laughed. I missed having her around. Charlotte was the loyal one that all of us turn to if we had a problem.

"How's your mom?" I said.

"She's better. All of her stitches were taken out yesterday. She has a really close bond with Layla – that's what's getting her through."

Another pause.

"Lottie, I'm really, really sorry. I was such a jerk that night. You have been nothing but loyal to me when I'm going through a tough time, and I completely did the opposite."

"Jason, it's okay. Now I know you were going through a tough time, too. It's just annoying that our tough times were at the same time."

"Yeah."

Charlotte's phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

"Oh great." She looked up at me as she took her feet out of the water and begin to pull on her socks.

"My dad fell asleep, and my mom doesn't want to wake him, but Layla puked on her, and she needs to take a shower, so she needs me to watch the baby."

She go to her feet.

"I'm glad we got to talk to Jason. Friendly cousins again?" She asked, smiling and sticking out her hand.

"Friendly cousins," I confirmed, and we sealed it with our Secret handshake that we've had since we were six. She started to jog back up the dock.

"Oh, and Lottie? If you ever need a good nights sleep… We have a guestroom." I shouted.

She smiled before turning again and heading towards shore. I walked back, and rode my bike home.

When I got in the driveway, Mary Margaret's car wasn't there.

"That's weird, she was just here," I thought.

I put my bike in the garage and walked up the front path. Through the window, I saw something I really wasn't expecting, and something that completely ruined everything I thought about my own mother. Through the window, I saw my mom passionately kissing a Robin Hood.

 **Dun dun duuun. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing the cousins part! Also, while I was editing, I noticed that I said 'criss cross applesauce'**

 **Does anyone else say that or is it just a thing where I'm from? Btw, if you or any family member live in Texas or were affected by Hurricane Harvey, I have you in my prayers. Please review and tweet me at @EllaHill_Crouch**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom!" I yelled, throwing open the door. She jumped in shock and then immediately backed away from Robin. Robin turned to face me and put his hands up and defense. "Hey,… Jason-"

"Don't talk to me! " I yelled, interrupting him. "Jason, please." My mom begged quietly. "No." I turned to Robin now. "You –" I said, pointing. "Leave."

He looked at my mom, who gave a slight nod without looking him in the eye. Grabbing his jacket, he walked through the door.

My mom slowly raised her head to look at me. "Jason… I am –"

"No, mom, don't. I have been on your side ever since this whole argument with dad started. Do you know why? Because I didn't _actually_ think you were cheating on him!" I put my hands on my head.

"How could you do this to me? To us? To dad?" I grabbed my coat.

"I'm gonna get out. We will finish this conversation later."

I heard my mom sob, which was really hard for me. She was my rock, and probably my favorite person in the whole world. We took care of each other, and to hear her crying and not be able to help was tough, but I kept walking. I took a deep breath and thought about the scene that had just happened. I _hated_ talking to her like that- like I was in charge. What else was I supposed to have done, though? I couldn't just forgive her on the spot. I might eventually, but it will take time for her to rebuild my trust.

I grabbed my bike for the second time in one day. I rode a block over and stopped. Pulling out my phone, I texted to my cousins.

 _"Family drama emergency. Meet at the classic spot."_

The classic spot was a hideout we made when I was six. It was a little patch of grass hidden by trees and bushes behind Granny's. We have used it since we were kids.

We also had a policy that if one of us had an emergency, the others would drop whatever they were doing to help. I got to the hideout in about 15 minutes. I realized it was really freezing as I waited in the cold air. I was used to the cold, Maine temperatures, but usually, the thought of my warm house cheered me up. Finally, Neal and Robyn arrived.

"Jason!" Robyn said and hugged me.

"What's up?" Neal asked.

"Well, since I've already told Lottie the first half, I'll tell it to you before she gets here."

I took a deep breath.

" I woke up this morning to my parents yelling at each other. They were having a big fight, and it ended with my dad leaving."

"Wait, like, for good?" Robyn asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." She gasped.

"Oh, Jason I'm so sorry!" She hugged me again.

"What were they fighting about? Do you know?", Neal asked.

Suddenly, Charlotte burst through the bushes, out of breath.

"I biked REALLY hard to get here." She put her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths.

"Whooo." She paused, standing up again.

"Okay. I'm ready."

I now looked back at Neal.

"To answer your question, they were fighting because my dad was accusing her of cheating on him."

Robyn put a hand over her open mouth.

"With who?" She questioned.

"Actually... With your dad." I answered.

Her eyes widened.

"Well, it wasn't true, right? She wasn't actually cheating?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I thought, until I caught them a few minutes ago, kissing."

Everyone's eyes widened now. We were all quiet for a few seconds before Robyn spoke up.

"Oh my god... I am going to KILL him!" She said angrily, talking about her father. She was so shocked and angry that she looked as if she were going to cry.

All of us stood there, unsure of what to say to each other. I broke the silence-

"Just don't tell your parents yet. Neal, your mom already knows, and news travels fast in this family, so it won't be long anyway."

They all nodded.

"Jason, If you... ya know, don't wanna stay with your mom tonight, you can always stay at my house." Neal offered.

"Yeah, me too" Robyn added.

" I would offer, but you wouldn't get any sleep." We all smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I really gotta work this out with my mom. I told her I'd be home later. I just had to get out of there for a bit."

They all nodded in understanding.

I hopped on my bike, and after saying goodbye to my cousins, I rode the 10 minutes back home.

On the way there, I finally calmed down, and instead of still being angry, I really just wanted to work this out with her. I put my bike back in the garage, and came around to the back door.

"Mom?" I called, walking upstairs.

"Hello? Mom, where are you?"

I walked into her bedroom to find her under the covers and staring up at the ceiling. "Jason?"She turned over as I walked in.

"Yeah, hi mom," I said, laying down beside her. "Let's talk."

 **End of Chapter 11. Sorry I didn't get to post last Tuesday, I have a SUPER busy schedule in the fall, so just didn't have time. We are almost to the last chapter! It will be posted next Saturday with a sneak peak of my newest story, too! Thanks**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	12. Chapter 12!

We went downstairs to the couch before starting our conversation . I handed my mom a blanket and then sat down next her.

"Mom, please explain what happened," I said as calmly as I could.

"It all started about 12 years ago." She paused. "Your dad was still dead, and he had been dead for many, many years. So, I met Robin. We immediately had a connection, and I eventually fell in love with him. We made it past so many obstacles, I mean, Zelena disguised herself as his wife, they moved to New York, and had Robyn!" She was kind of laughing and smiling now, thinking about all of this.

"And yet," she paused."We still made it." She stopped talking now, deep in remembering, as if she was still back in that wonderful reality. Suddenly the smile left her face as she continued the next part of the story.

"Then, you know the story about Killian and Emma in the Underworld, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well when we came back, he...died. Soul obliviated to another realm."

She looked down at her hands. I began to feel sorry for her. I was still mad, but I hated seeing her upset without being able to comfort her.

"Mom," I said softly, bringing her back to the present. She looked up again and swallowed.

"Then, after about three years, Daniel came back and we had you."

She smiled at me.

"I have been really, really happy. I love you so much." She paused. "But my life just wasn't complete without Robin. So he got here a few months ago, and I was overjoyed to see him, but I couldn't bring myself to betray Daniel like that, I just couldn't. I promise," she stopped and grabbed both of my hands. "I did not cheat on your father. What you saw this morning is the first time it's happened since he died."

A single tear silently rolled down her cheek.

" I was upset, and he was there, and-"

"Mom, stop," I interrupted." I get it. This is really hard, but you _love_ him. He makes you happy, not dad. And whatever you do, I want you to be happy."

She starts crying more heavily, and this time, I pull her in for a tight hug.

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Lottie, sweetheart, time to go"

"coming, mom."

I finished lacing up my shoes and opened the door. Tonight my whole family was going to Granny's to meet and catch up. I was so happy to finally see my cousins, it is been over a month since we met up in our spot that day. I was really concerned about Jason, but we had been texting and he seemed to be doing okay.

I skipped down the stairs and jumped the last step.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. My dad was giving Layla a bottle and my mom was gathering up her purse and Layla's bag with her back to him.

"Almost," she said, a bit frantically. This was our first time going out as a family with Layla, who was now a little over three months old. She could rollover and smile. She also giggled for the first time yesterday, which of course made both my parents very emotional. Dr. Whale said she would be getting her first tooth any day now, she seemed to be a fast developer.

"Mom, we are gonna be fine..." I said exasperatedly for what felt like the millionth time.

My dad gave me a scolding look from behind mom.

"Charlotte, I do not need your sass right now." She took a deep breath. "This is a big step for me - for us."

I immediately felt guilty. I knew my mom struggled with anxiety, especially since her accident. Taking these types of milestones is very important for her.

"Sorry mom, I know you're stressed, and I really want you to know that we all support you."

I looked to my dad who smiled and gave me a thumbs up in response.

"Thanks, Lottie." She said, kissing my forehead and giving me a long hug, which seemed to be all too rare these days.

Finally, after Layle was done, we made it to Granny's.

As we walked in, everyone came to greet us.

"Hey," Neal said.

"Hi!!" I replied, leaning in for a hug. I feel another pair of arms wrap around me and, of course, it's Robyn.

"Hi Rob," I say.

"Hi Lottie." She squeezes me tighter.

"Come on Jason, get in here," I shout to Jason, who is watching us from a nearby booth.

"Fine," he agrees, smiling and coming over, joining the hug.

After a few more seconds, we sit down to order our food. We push all the tables together to make one big long one for the twelve of us. I sit between Aunt Gina and Robyn. On Aunt Gina's other side is the other Robin.

Appearantly (Jason told us) the two had been "dating" for the past few weeks now. I was wondering how Jason felt about this, but he said it was better, and the he was actually beginning to like Robin.

All the adults were swooning over Layla, who looked super cute in her pink onesie tonight. She had developed my father's bright blue eyes (like mine), and along with her curly, platinum blonde hair, she was a mix between my parents in the 'looks' department.

About half way through dinner, my mom sat her up, leaning Layla's back against her chest.

She reached out her chubby little hand. My mom, thinking she was grabbing for something, held up her hand, but instead, a shot of white light came from Layla's finger and a plate slid across the table.

Everything and everyone went completely silent.

My mom put her hand to her mouth in happy shock.

"Oh my God." She said softly. "She has magic."

 **The end... For now. I am most likely gonna do a third story in this universe, because of this massive cliff hanger, but I already have 2 other stories in the works so it won't be right away. Thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed this story, and I hope that you all will read the next one! Stay beautiful :)**

 **Xoxo Ella**


End file.
